His and Her adventure
by CrimsonWolfKo
Summary: Nothing ever really exciting ever happened. The occasional storm, rough waves, but nothing I could call an actual adventure. Until one day I saw something in the water. I will never forget the day that I met her. (The curse never happened, HookSwan, Rating might change for later chapters. )
1. Chapter 1

**AN: so this is my first fanfic of Hook/Emma. More chapters to come and I'm going to try to have a new chapter up every week. This is just something for me to do for fun and the rating might change in later chapters... not sure yet . but we shall see :D hope you all enjoy! (also please don't mind the spelling errors, I'm not the greatest speller and sometimes I miss things and the computer sometimes misses something or rewrites something else other than what I wanted to say lol Also a side note, I will be adding in some characters that are not in the show but are needed randomly ^^ )**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

I was just a boy when my father taught me to sail his ship across the seas. I've always loved the smell of the sea and loved to look out onto her beauty. My mother died when I was young, so it has just been me and him for these past 10 years. Every time we make port, my father would always take me around town and the market, always stopping at the tavern last, but never letting me come inside. I was always curious about what went on in those things, but my father reassured me I would find out one day. Nothing ever really exciting ever happened. The occasional storm, rough waves, but nothing I could call an actual _adventure._ Until one day I saw something in the water. I will never forget the day that I met _her_.

I was talking to my father's first mate, sitting side ways on the railing letting my legs swing back and forth. Jared was an older fellow. He definitely had been on the seas his whole life. He was also never one to go about shore when we made port. Always kept to himself and his rum. He was telling me about one of his crazy adventures he had one time in Tortuga, claiming to have met a man that goes by the name of "Black Beard," when my eyes drifted out to the waters below. Calm and boring. 'Nothing exciting ever happens…' I thought to myself. That's when I heard her voice. A voice calling out for help. I looked out in my little spy glass, and saw a little boat with someone in it. Jumping off the rail, spooking Jared, I ran to the wheel to find my father. "What is it boy?" Jared called after me. My heart was beating heavy against my chest. I ran up the stairs and saw that my father was looking over his maps behind the wheel, talking with one of the crew members. Turning around as he heard my heavy stomps on the wooded stairs, "What's the matter lad? Is there an enemy ship nearing us?"

"Father! Come quick! There's a girl who needs our help!" I pointed out to sea in the direction of the little boat. He looked from me to where I had been pointing. His eyes, so full of adventure and calmness, squinted and began bellowing orders to the crew. I ran back down to where Jared and I were, leaning over the railing, excitement all over my face. We got close enough to the little boat, one of the crewmen tossed a rope to the girl. She wrapped it around her waist and the men pulled her up with ease. My father helped her over the railing and held her in place by her arm. "Are you alright lass?" She couldn't say anything. She stood there scared, alone, and wept. My father knelt down to face her, and smiled. "There's no need to be scared little lady. You know, you are on the most well protected ship in the seas. My son is here as well… he's about your age it looks like. Killian! Why don't you take this little princess to my cabin and give her something to drink to calm her down." I nod my head and take her hand into mine. I can hear her sniffling as she walks behind me hesitantly. I pull her inside the cabin and close the door quietly behind her. I led her to my father's bed, wrapping a warm blanket around her. I rush over to his cabinet, pulling out a small glass and a round bottle. I walk back over to the scared and shaken girl, pouring her a glass of water.

She took the glass and gulped it down. I offered her more, but she just shook her head. I set the bottle down and climbed up onto the bed beside her. I didn't know what to say to her. I was so excited and nervous. I could hear my father and Jared barking orders to the crew, "my father isn't a scary man you know. And I'm not scary either. So… can you tell me your name?" The little girl looked at me. Her eyes green like the forest, her hair as gold the morning sun, curls that bounced every time she turned her head. "I'm… I'm Emma…. Princess Emma Charming. I… I just wanted to go for a little boat ride by myself… but I got lost and the waves took me too far out from the shore." She sniffles again as the tears form in her eyes, clutching the blanket tighter to herself.

"My name's Killian Jones. And as far as being out here by yourself, that is pretty scary. But now you are with us! Nothing to be scared about now!" She sniffed and smiled at me. All I could do is smile right back at her. Over the week, we were heading to a port called The Enchanted Bay. Word was sent to the king and queen of the enchanted forest about their daughter. The time I spent with Emma, I showed her all that I could. I took her up to the crow's nest and let her use my spy glass. Her once scared and lonely eyes were now full of excitement and wonder. "I wish you didn't have to go back Emma… it's just so boring without someone my age on the ship." She takes my hand into hers and pulls me in for a hug. "Thank you so much Killian, for everything this past week. If you hadn't found me, I probably would still be out there, or worse." I hugged her back tightly. After a minute I push her back slightly, I pull my pendant that hung around my neck off and handed it to her. It was a circle with two swords crossing together and a red jewel in the middle carved into it. "I want you to have this Emma. It will keep you safe. And so you can remember me by!" Emma smiles and wraps her arms around his neck, tears flowing lightly down her cheeks.

A few hours later, we made port and I saw the king and queen with the royal guard waiting on the docks. After the anchor was dropped, and the board set down onto the dock, my father walked down to greet them. Emma trailed behind him as I stood on the ship. I saw my father exchange words with the king and queen, I noticed they had offered him a bag, but he just shook his head and declined. The king shook my father's hand and I watched as my father bowed to the queen and patted the princess on her head. Emma giggled then looks back towards Killian on the ship. She waved her hand and he waved back, smiling widely. The captain returned to his ship and called out the orders to head out to sea once again. I couldn't stop watching Emma as our ship sailed off into the horizon. I would never forget those green eyes and golden curls, and the girl that would change my life forever.

* * *

It had been 15 years since Killian went back to the Enchanted Bay. His father retired and gave the ship to Killian, who in turn brought his own crew aboard. He renamed the ship The Jolly Rodger, and kept her in fine condition. He had made himself well known throughout the kingdoms and seas, mainly as his new persona "Captain Hook." As they docked the Jolly Rodger, Killian walked down the dock and breathed in. He can still smell the forest nearby. There had been a new market placed near the docks, and he needed to restock most of his ship. "Kole, make sure everything on the list is taken care of. I've got some other business to take care of." Kole doesn't say a word, he just nods to his captain and calls over a few crewmen, making their way to the market. Killian headed towards the enchanted forest, his mission was clear to him. He wanted to see _her._ It had been so long, and not a day had gone by where he wasn't thinking about her. He looked over to a salesman with a horse and cart, smirking to himself. "Excuse me kind sir, may I borrow your horse for a few hours?" He flashed the man a few coins. The man's face lit up and he handed Killian the reins and unhooked the cart for him. Killian jumped up, keeping the reins in his hook hand, and tossed the man the coins. He turned the horse towards the direction of the forest.

Killian had finally reached the castle gates, only a few guards were posted out in front of the castle. He dismounted and patted the horse on the neck. Walking up to the guards, he bows slightly. "Good day gentlemen." The guards immediately point their weapons at the man clad in all dark leather. "State your business _pirate_!" Killian chose to ignore the tone the man had added to the word. He simply reached into his leather coat and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the guard. The guard looked at the paper, studying it carefully then looked back to Killian. Disbelief written all over his face. He nodded to the other man on duty, and they both allow Killian to pass, handing him the invitation back.

Killian bowed once more before walking past the guards with a smirk on his face. It was a good thing no one ever addresses the invite to a specific person; otherwise this "borrowed" invite would have done Killian no good. He put the invitation back into his pocket as a little scrawny man in a butler suit came walking up to him. "May I take your coat sir?" he offered his hand out to Killian who in turn pushed the little man aside. The little man scoffed and went about his business. Killian had no idea how big the castle actually was, but he knew he had to find his princess. Everyone in the castle that day was franticly running around trying to get the castle ready for the annual masquerade ball the king and queen host. Killian just stood back against a pillar, enjoying the show and thinking to himself how much better a job his crew could do. He was even half tempted to bark orders as his father once did to the servants inside.

"Can I help you sir?" a voice asked from behind Killian. He turned with a smirk to see that the king was standing right in front of him now. The king looked at the pirate in confusion, and kept his hand on the hilt of his sword at his waist. Seeing this, Killian just laughs slightly and bows. "My king, allow me to introduce myself. I am Killian Jones. Captain of the Jolly Rodger. I have received your invitation to the grand masquerade ball. And now I am just wondering where my room is located. Your castle is quite big and instead of getting myself lost, I figured I could stand here for a minute or two until I found out where to go." The king looked at him for a long minute before asking, "You wouldn't happen to be that little boy who saved my daughter so many years ago, would you?" All Killian could do was smirk and bow his head. "Indeed I am that child who sailed with my father and returned your daughter to her rightful place. Surprised you recognized me, with the hook and all." He said jokingly as he holds up his left arm, the silver hook where his hand should be. "Had a little tussle with a _crocodile_ a while back."

The King smiled and laughed, putting an arm around the pirate, "You're a funny one there Jones, and I'll personally show you to your room. You can't really count on these servants to do much of anything right now. Their heads so focused on getting everything ready. This is honestly for the queen; I myself could care less about these balls and parties."

King Charming led Killian to his room, and left him to get settled in. Killian made sure the king had gone out of sight before closing the door behind him and began his search through the castle to find the princess. He came across a woman in a very fancy and red dress. Her hair was brown and her eyes were piercing. He calmly walked over to her. "Pardon me miss, but you wouldn't happen to know where the princess may be at this time, would you?" The young lady looked at him with steel eyes, not sure she should tell him the truth or send him on a wild goose chase. "And who might you be? The jester dressed as a pirate?" Killian smirks at her and looks back into those steel eyes with his own deep blue ones. "The name is Killian Jones. Or Hook if you prefer." He holds out his hook as if to shake her hand with it.

The girl thinks for a minute then smiles at the man dressed in dark leather and untamable dark hair with those blue eyes. "Should the princess be in her room, she'll be down this hall, up the stairs and first door on the right." She finishes her sentence as she throws her red cloak over her shoulders and walks past the pirate. Killian couldn't actually believe the girl told him where she was. He looked behind him to make sure no one was around before sprinting in the direction he was told to go.

* * *

"Miss, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but it's time for you to get ready for the masquerade ball. I have brought your dress and corset and will assist you with it." The servant said with a bow. Emma was looking out the window with her head rested quietly in her hand. She let out a sigh and walked over to the servant, starting to undress out of her night clothes. "I don't see why mother still has these stupid balls. More annoying than anything. I mean it's mainly all of her friends that show up! All I have here is Red to keep me company." As she takes her nightgown top off, a necklace falls down to her chest. Two swords with a crimson red jewel between them in the middle of a circle. The servant wraps the corset around her and begins to tighten and tie it up as Emma holds onto her bed post. "I'm sure your mother, I mean, the queen, doesn't mean for it to be boring for you Miss Emma. I've heard there are going to be quite a few princes coming this year."

Emma rolls her eyes. "And I'm sure they are 20 years older than me and she wants me to hook up with one of them, have a lot of babies, and learn to be a queen for my future king. Does that sound like a happy ending to you?" She gasps and puts a hand to her stomach as the corset gets even tighter around her. "No Miss. It really doesn't sound happy to me. But who knows? Maybe you'll meet someone yourself and your mother will approve of him?" She finishes tightening the laces and ties it off in the back. She goes around and grabs the dress and helps Emma put it on as well.

"Just once I would like to be able to meet a guy who will take me on an adventure… I'm so tired of being in this stupid castle all the time."

* * *

Killian's heart was beating loudly in his chest. His hand was clenched into a fist at the door, waiting to knock. He swallows hard and knocks. There is no response for a minute, and just when he was about to knock again, a little voice can be heard. "Just a moment." Killian rolls his shoulders back and breathes out.' This is it… after 15 years I can see her…' The door opens and a servant girl appears. "Can I help you sir?"

"Ah yes, fair lady…" He smiles a smile that would have brought her to her knees, "Is this where I can find Princess Emma?" He tries to look past the little girl but couldn't see a soul. The young servant blushes bright red. "Why… yes Sir… the princess is in here. Please come in and wait a moment while she finishes getting ready." She gestures towards the couch and chairs that circle around a little table. "Can I get you some tea?" Killian merely shakes his head and sits down. His nerves trying to get the better of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2! hope you enjoy, hopefully will have the next chapter up in a few days.**

**i own nothing**

* * *

Emma winced and adjusted the dress for the hundredth time. The servant came into her bedroom and bowed, announcing there was someone there to see her. Emma gave a sigh, "Probably some old geezer trying to hook me up with his son I bet." She rolls her eyes as the maid giggles to herself. Emma lets out a breath and walks to the other room. She saw the man dressed in all leather standing by the window peering out to the sea. Something felt familiar to her when he turned to face her. Maybe it was the way he smiled at her, or maybe it was those clear blue eyes that seemed to light up when she entered the room, but she did notice quite quickly the hook where his hand should be.

She hesitantly walked over to him, he bowed and she politely bowed back, lifting the sides of her dress. All Killian could do was stare at her beauty. Her dress was all white with white feathers over her shoulders and down the middle of her back. "Just like a swan…" He said under his breath. Emma once again eyed his hook and gestured him to take a seat. Killian saw her glance and as he sat down, he explained the reason for his hook. "You may be wondering why I have a hook where my hand should be, aye?" Emma smoothed out the front of her dress before picking up a cup of tea that the servant girl had just placed in front of her on the little table. "It was one of the things I was going to ask you, Mr.?" He smirked. "Ah, where are my manners? Forgive me princess. I am Killian Jones… or Captain Hook if you prefer."

She looks at him for a minute as if she was trying to remember the face to the name. "Killian Jones? Why does that name sound so familiar? Have we met once before?" She said as she sets down her porcelain cup. He moves from his seat, next to her, taking her by surprise, he reaches for the pendant lying on her chest. Holding it in his hands as she blushes, he rubs his thumb over the red jewel. "After all these years… you still have it." His blue eyes look to her dark green ones. She blushes more and turns away from him, taking the pendant with her. "You must be confused Mr. Jones. This was given to me by a young boy many years ago. And to be frank, he had _two_ hands. I suggest you leave this castle and go back to whatever ship you sailed in on, and never come back here." She gets up and heads for the door, turning around before she leaves, "That boy who saved me, died many years ago." She walked out and slammed the door behind her. Killian smirked to himself and sighed as he stood up. "Well no one said this was going to be easy."

* * *

Later that evening, Killian was watching all of the princes and princesses dance around the ball room. Leaning up against the pillar he waited. The trumpets sounded and everyone stopped to look up at the grand stairs. The King and queen were standing there, waving and were about to speak. The King had on a blue suit with a blue mask to match. The queen had on a white dress, similar to Emma's, but without the feathers. Her mask looked quite elegant on her, against her raven black hair. Killian decided it was a good of a time as any to put his mask on and wait for his chance to come around. He made his way to the front of the crowd to get a better view of the stairs.

"My fellow men and women! Thank you for joining us in another year of elegant dancing and mysterious wonders. As we wear the mask, let us become someone else for just one night. Forget all your troubles and let's dance the night away." The king put his hand up at the end and everyone began to clap. He held out his other hand to his wife who smiled and took it with a smile. They made their way down the long staircase and once at the bottom, began to dance with the rest of the crowd. Killian had moved out of the way once again, only this time to the end of the stairs, looking up and hoping she would appear.

Sure enough, minutes after her father's little speech, Emma came out from behind the red curtains. Her mask had small wings on the side, which made her look even more like a swan to Killian. His heart began to beat harder in his chest as he saw her walk slowly down. She was looking out to the crowd, frowning slightly. Before she had reached the bottom step, Killian held out a hand to her, "May I be the first to dance with this beautiful swan that stands before me? Her beauty knowing no bounds." Emma rolled her eyes and sighed. Placing her hand into his, she walked out with him at her side. He turned her around and pulled her in close. He held up his hook hand and she gently placed her other hand into the curve of the hook. His good hand placed her hand up to his shoulder and went back down to settle gently onto her hip.

The red blush couldn't escape her cheeks. He smiled to himself. "So you still don't believe that I am that little boy? I can be quite charming love." He spun her around without warning, making sure to let her know he was the one in charge of where they stepped. "How can I believe it is you when it's been this long? I've heard stories that the boy and his father are dead. And don't try to charm me because it won't work."

"Love, I think my charm was working on you the moment you saw me." His nose brushed hers slightly, had it not been for the masks, he would have been close enough to kiss her lips. They danced in silence as the music played. Emma could only focus on Killian. She tried to avoid those blue eyes as much as possible but he always managed to keep her stare on him. Was he telling the truth about himself? She thought to herself. The song had ended and everyone stepped away from their partner to clap at the small orchestra in the front of the room. Killian turned to Emma and lightly pulled her arm, wanting her to follow him onto the balcony.

She decided to follow him, her curiosity getting the better of her, not to mention she really didn't like these dances her parents had. He led her out into the cool, refreshing air, away from the stuffy ball room. He let her sit down in the railing and sat down beside her. His eyes went down to the pendant. "Why did you keep that if you thought I was dead?" Emma blushed and looked down herself. "Well… part of me secretly wanted that boy to still be alive, but so many people had said it was the truth." She looked up at him. "I guess I was just trying to hold onto what I believed in." Killian's heart beat fast; he couldn't hold it back any longer. He started to lean in close to her, his eyes moving from hers to her lips and then back up. Her green eyes seemed to do the same as she leaned in as well. Their lips brushed, and all Killian could think of was how soft those lips where and he didn't even have them yet.

"Emma! There you are! I've been looking all around for you!" A man came into the picture, wearing a black suit, his mask in his hands. Emma jumped when she heard the voice, and Killian cursed under his breath. "Bae! I-I didn't think you were able to make it this year!" she stood up and went over to the man. Planting a kiss on his cheek. Killian rose from his seat and walked over to the two of them. "I wasn't going to be here but my ship ended up getting here a day early so, here I am!" Baelfire looks from her over to Killian. "I don't think we've met. I'm Baelfire." He holds out his hand to Killian who looks from it to Baelfire's face. Laughing to himself, "You can call me Captain Hook." He turns to Emma and bows before walking past them and up to his room. He had clenched his fists the whole walk up. He got inside, closing the door behind him and punched the wall with his good hand. He winced after a minute as the pain had set in. He looked down to his hand and saw his knuckles had bled.

"Soo… should I be concerned about him?" Baelfire asked Emma when Killian was out of sight. Emma kept looking in the direction Killian had gone and shook her head. "Just an old friend." Bae grabbed her hips and smiled. "So how's about we get out of here and celebrate my early return?" He plants kisses on her neck. She blushes but pushes him away. "Bae, I'm sorry but I'm kind of tired from all the dancing. I think I'm just going to head in for the night." She kisses him lightly on the cheek once again and leaves him standing alone.

Killian tries with all his might to put bandages on his knuckles but has no luck. Angry with everything and himself, he threw the bandages across the room, cursing to the gods. He sighs after a minute, his thoughts racing in his head. There was a knock on the door as he goes and retrieves the white fabric. "Aye, come in." Sitting back on his bed, he attempts to redress his knuckles. Emma walks through the door. He looks up, surprised to see her; he sets the bandages down beside him. "Well isn't this a surprise. Why aren't you down there dancing the night away with your _prince charming_?" Emma just glares at him before she sat down on the bed next to him. She takes his hand into hers and picks up the cloth. She didn't say a word the whole time she dressed his hand. All he could do was watch her and wonder what she was thinking, and how bad he wanted to kiss her then and there.

"I told people before… I can't stand these stupid dances. And as for Baelfire… he's not prince charming by any means." She finishes tying off the white cloth on his hand. Killian smiles, "So no prince has gone after your fair hand yet?" Emma rolled her eyes at him. "I mean there's been quite a few princes, who have said they were interested in making me their queen, but it's either some old man's son, who's a total sleaze or it's just the old man himself." Killian couldn't help but laugh at what she just said. "There's nothing funny about that!" Emma started to get up off the bed when Killian grabbed her by her arm and pulled her down into his lap. He looked at her and said seriously, "You're right. There's nothing funny about other men and old kings looking at your beauty." He kisses the crook of her neck, getting a soft gasp from her lips. "That should be reserved for only _my_ eyes, Princess." His kisses trail up her neck to her jaw line. "I was going to sail out tonight, unless there's a reason for me to stay here…." He brushes his lips against hers; she blushes, her mind racing now. She knew he had the upper hand and that didn't sit well with her. She pushes him back and stands up straight. He leans back on the bed on his good arm and smirks.

"There's no way you are that little boy who saved me. He was kind and a gentleman. You're nothing but a—" He cuts her off, his blue eyes hardened. "Pirate?" Emma looks away and sighs. She walks to the door, placing her hand on the handle she pauses. "I don't want you to leave, but I don't know if I can return your feelings…Killian." As soon as those words left her lips, Killian felt sadness but hope. She said his name. His real name. Killian. She left his room holding onto his pendant. He sat there and thought to himself if he should stay or go. Perhaps there was a chance for him if he stays.

Killian was up early, he dressed himself in his leather, he walked out of his room and there was no one in sight. He roamed the castle for any signs of human life but none were to be found. He somehow ended up out in the gardens where he saw the servants trimming bushes, tending to flowers and setting up a table in the middle of a circle of pillars. He wasn't much of a flowers kind of guy, but he liked the view of his swan in a light blue dress, loose enough for her to be able to move in, but still able to show off her curves.

He strolled over to the table where she sat, walking around in front of her, "Waiting for me love?" He said with a smirk. Emma looks up at him from her book and just looked at him. "For your information, I'm not waiting for you. I'm waiting for Baelfire. I thought you were leaving." He grabbed the chair next to her, and dragged it closer. He sat down, putting his elbows on his lap, he leans in. "I thought I could have some fun before I leave. Perhaps you are interested in helping me?"

Emma looks back down to her book. "Captain I assure you I definitely do not want to help entertain you. There is a brothel some ways past the Enchanted Forest if you want that. I'm going to enjoy my book and breakfast with my future King." The words cut through Killian like a dagger. He clenched a fist and looked down at his hook. "Do you love him lass?" Emma started to say something else but Killian just cut her off. "Do you _love_ him?" She sighs and puts her book down. She looks Killian straight in the eyes with her dark green ones and replies, "Yes."

Killian laughed loudly and Emma looked confused. "Why are you laughing? Baelfire and I were chosen to wed next year, to join our kingdoms and live out our lives happily." He quickly leans in closer to her. "I don't believe you'll truly be happy with him love. You should come with me and my men. We can sail all over the world, and you wouldn't have to worry about all of this Princess business. What do you say?" She actually started to think about sailing with Killian and leaving all of this behind her. Everything she could care less about. Being a princess was not meant for her, she always thought. Reality snapped back into her head.

"Killian I can't just leave. I have a job to do. Not to mention I… I don't know how to swim. What would happen if I ever fell over board?" He grabbed her hand into his. "I would _never_ let that happen. I plan on leaving tonight so you have til then to think about it. Meet me by the docks at sundown. If I don't see you, I'll have my answer." He kisses her hand lightly before getting up and leaving to go find his men at the docks. Emma sat there in silence until Baelfire walked up and planted a kiss on her golden head. "Good morning. Are we still on for our ride later?" Emma smiled and put a hand up to his cheek, "Yes I told the stable boy to have the horses ready." Baelfire sat down across from her and one of the servants brought a sliver dish over and set it down in front of Bae. Emma still couldn't help but think about what the pirate had said. "Bae, what do you think about sailing?" He looked up at her, "Like taking a little trip around the bay yeah I'm up for that." She shakes her head, "No I mean… see the world, sail around from port to port and see different people." Baelfire coughed, "Emma, I sail around the world for a living for my father. Why would I want to go just for fun?" He said as he continues eating his breakfast.

Emma sighs and looks down at her tea. 'Is there really any reason for me to stay here? Maybe I should go with him.' She looks up to Bae, "Yeah… silly of me to think that I guess."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ok so chapter 3 is a little bit shorter than the first two chapters. Im trying not to make them super long, but i know some people like them to be longer sooo anywhos. hopefully i will have another chapter up today as well! enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Killian found his way back to the front gates where the same guards were posted out from the day before. He smiles and walks between them, turning around as he reaches the bottom of the stairs. "It was been a pleasure gentlemen. Now… if you don't mind, hand over all of your gold that is stored in your little satchels, and no one will get hurt." He said with open arms. The guards look at each other and laugh, they draw their swords and Killian couldn't help but look down and draw his own sword. "Wrong choice lads."

* * *

Emma forced her steed to run faster. She wanted to make this feeling last. Baelfire wasn't too far behind her, but she knew these woods better than he did. She quickly jerked her reins to the side of the horses' neck, forcing the chestnut horse to move in the direction she was demanding. Baelfire stopped his horse right where Emma had turned off from the path, calling out her name. She chose to ignore the yelling.

The forest was full of trees and Emma didn't care which path she took, she just wanted to get away from what she had always done on her rides. Up ahead she saw a tree that had fallen a while ago. She pushed her horse more to clear the jump. For a moment, time seemed to stand still when she was in the air with him. He made a smooth landing and they continued to run, avoiding the trees with ease. They came out into a clearing, Emma had her horse stop and she dismounted, both breathing heavily. She walked her horse over to the small pond, surrounded by willow trees on the other side of the bank, and let him drink. Looking around she had to think about where she was. "This place seems different somehow…you stay here and I'm going to have a look around." The horse seemed content on doing just that. He found a patch of grass, untouched, and began to graze.

Emma walked down the path cautiously, waiting for something to pop out at her at any moment. She heard some rustling in the bushes near her. She draws her sword out of its sheath, stepping closer to the bushes. Her heart begins to beat faster and harder in her chest.

Red pops out from behind the bushes, seeing Emma, they both scream at first. "Red! What the hell are you doing out here? And what were you doing in the bushes?" she puts away her sword and brushes off some leaves from Red's shoulder. Red giggles and blushes slightly. "Sorry to scare you there Emma, I was well…it's nothing important." Emma looks past her into the bushes where Red had came out of. She saw a man pulling up his pants and tying them together frantically. She looks back at her friend with her jaw dropped. "Red! Seriously?" Red just blushes more and shrugs her shoulders. "What can I say? I love the outdoors!" Both of the girls giggle and walk back to the chestnut horse by the pond.

Balefire finally found Emma and was panting heavily. "Emma, what the hell was that all about? First you act all weird during breakfast, and now you wanted to go for a joy ride?" She rolls her eyes at him. "I'm just trying to have some fun Bae. I don't always want to act like the princess I'm supposed to be." He frowns and looks into her eyes. "Maybe you should start acting like a princess. Soon you're going to be my queen and I will not have you act this way when we rule over the kingdom!"

"Look Bae! I'm just trying to have some fun and be carefree before all of this arranged marriage stuff gets in the way of our happiness. Excuse me for living a little." Emma snapped back at him. "So now it's about us huh?" He dismounts quickly and walks over to her. "Because honestly, I don't think you want to marry me Em! Every time we are together, you seem to be off in your own little world. And you're always holding onto that stupid pendant!" Red looks back and forth between the two, not exactly sure what to do. "Are you with that pirate?" Emma looked at him, baffled that he even just asked that question. "Are you serious right now?"

"Just answer the question Emma." Emma scoffs and just gets back up on her horse. She walks him up to Baelfire and stops in front of him. "I was never with the man I had just met, but now, I think I might just go with him. Far away from here!" she kicks the side of her chestnut horse and all Baelfire and Red could do is watch her gallop away.

* * *

"Well done men. Now let us head back to the ship and load up our new found treasure." Killian wipes off the blood on his sword on his leather pants. His men finish up putting gold and other trinkets into leather bags and throw them over their horses' backs. Killian kneels down in front of the two guards who were tied up. "See, I'm being a generous person here. I spare your lives, for theirs." He motions towards the other guards' bodies on the ground. "Now I need you two to do something for me. I need for you two to take care of these bodies for us, and never breathe a word of this and what we have taken, aye?" The guards nod and look over to the bodies. Killian gets up and goes to one of his crewmen. "Make sure it gets done, and then take care of those two."

"Aye aye Captain. I'll join you at the Rodger when it's done." Killian smiles and mounts up on his own horse and starts walking away with the rest of the crew.

* * *

Emma came out of the clearing to see Killian talking to a man next to a cart. She noticed her men loading up the ship with cargo and some leather bags. She walks over to Killian and the man, dismounting when she reaches them. Killian hands the man more gold coins and looks to Emma. "Princess! What a surprise… I must say you're a little early." Emma hands her reins to the old man. "Sir would you please take my horse and treat him well? He can pull carts and can do just about anything else you ask of him." Killian raises a brow as he looks at her. "I'm taking it you would like to come with us?" Killian said as he holds out his hand. She takes his hand into hers, "Yes, and I would like to leave as soon as possible!"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: w00t! new chapter! i probably wont be able to get the next one up until sometime next week, but i shall try my hardest to get it done! hope everyone had a great thanksgiving and also i want to thank everyone who is following the story thus far! :D enjoy!**

**i own nothing!**

* * *

Killian was rushing his crew to load the last bit of cargo, his hand holding onto Emma's, pulling her along to the wheel of the Jolly Rodger. "Kole, hoist anchor!" Kole turned to his captain while carrying one of the crates of rum. "But captain… the rum…?" Killian drew in a sharp breath and gritted his teeth. "Just… load up four more crates. We need to sail now!" Emma didn't realize how much rum was important until she saw the faces of the men. They had looked like someone just stabbed them in the heart. The crew groaned but knew better than to say anything to Killian.

Minutes later the anchor was coming up and the sails had been released. Emma watched behind Killian how well the crew was working together, even with orders being barked at them. Just like all those years ago, she could see Killians' father behind the wheel calling out to the men. "You might want to hold onto something love." Killian glanced back at her as he takes hold of the wheel with his hand and hook. She moves closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his back. He smiles and looks back to the front of the Jolly Rodger. "Our adventure begins my little swan." The wind picks up suddenly and the sails boast forward, pushing the ship along the sea. The first push was enough to knock over a person had they not been holding onto something. Killian stood fast as if the push didn't affect him at all. The more they sailed away out to sea, the faster they went. As if the wind knew how badly she wanted to get away from that place. She glances back at her home. She saw the castle fading fast in the distance.

"You can let go of me know love, unless you prefer to sail like this I have no problems with that." Killian smirked as he looked back at the princess. She rolls her eyes and lets of him. Coming up beside him, she holds onto the railing still trying to get her sea legs. "Have you not been on a ship since last we met?" Emma looked to him, their eyes meeting and her cheeks blushing from embarrassment. "No actually… I haven't. My parents forbid me to even go out on a small boat with someone. I've forgotten how the sea smells…" She breathes in the fresh air, the wind blowing just enough to make her golden curls fly off her shoulders, giving Killian the perfect view of her neck and something a little extra. He laughs to himself, "I don't suppose you would care for a change of clothes? It gets mighty cold at night. Even if you are going to be sleeping next to me." Her face went from calm to panic mode in a split second. Blushing even more, she couldn't find the words to say. "w-what do you mean 'sleeping next to you?!' and no I don't want a change of clothes… at least nothing you own!" She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Kole take over, I've got to show this little swan where she will be spending her lovely nights at from now on." Kole comes up and takes hold of the wheel; Killian gently grips Emma by the arm and pulls her down the stairs and into his private cabin. He pulls her through the door, and closes it behind him. He motions for her to sit on the bed. She slowly goes over and sits, looking around; nothing really had changed from all those years ago. Killian goes over to the cabinet and pulls out two glasses and a bottle. Setting down the glasses, he pours some rum into one glass, offering her some, she just shakes her head. "Not much of a rum drinker." He shrugs and drinks the rum from the bottle. "Starting to believe I'm that boy yet?" he raises a brow to her. Emma blushes when her eyes met his. What is it about those blue eyes that get her every time? "I guess I do now. There's no going back to that place. So I'm just going to have to trust you. But so help me if you're not that boy and some pirate who thinks he can have his way with me, you better think again!" He couldn't help but laugh at what she had just said. 'Well I was trying to sound threating but I guess I'm not…'

Killian leans in close to her face, she draws back slightly. "Little swan… I would never take advantage of you. You deserve only the best. Who knows? Maybe throughout our little adventure, you'll fall for me." He smirks, knowing she had thought about either smacking him right there or possibly considered the idea of falling for a pirate like him. He moves away and strolls over to a wardrobe, opening its doors to reveal many clothes. Some more men, others for women, and some that were just questionable. "Have a look in here and find something to at least sleep in tonight. By morning we'll have reached a new port and we'll run into town to get you some new clothes fit for sailing. I've got some things to take care of before nightfall so I shall return then." He bows to her and leaves her in the room by herself.

Killian walks up to the wheel where Kole was, Killian sighs as he looks out to sea. "Problem Captain?" Killian looks over at Kole, shaking his head. "Not at all Kole. We're going to have to stop at the next port we come across. I need to get the princess some actual clothes and you and the men know what to do." Kole smirked at his captain. "Aye, Aye Captain."

The men had calmed down, and others were playing games out on the deck. Yelling at each other when someone was accused of cheating during the game. Rum was being passed around to all the men; some even began to sing some sea songs they have learned over the years. It was quite merry Killian thought. He really couldn't ask for a better crew. No one ever got to the point where blades had to be drawn, and no one has ever walked the plank into the deep lockers of the sea. Killian walked down to the middle of the deck and called his men around him. "Men, I have sailed with you for many years now, and your loyalty knows no bounds." He raises his mug up to them as they all cheer. "There is a young maiden aboard our ship and she is to be treated better than you rats treat your own selves. If anyone lays a hand on her, you'll have to answer to me." He raises his hook hand. "And so help me if I find out one of you curds have touched even a single golden hair on her head…is that clear?" The men all shout in unison: "Aye, Aye Captain!" Killian smiles and nods his head. "Good. Now, go about your merry ways and enjoy this fine night!" He once again raises his mug and then takes a swig.

Back in the cabin, Emma is searching through all the women's clothes Killian had, after sorting through all the questionable clothing and men's. She had found a night gown that was a dark purple color and it looked like it would fit her. She set it down on the bed and took off her riding jacket. She then reached around to the back of the corset she was forced to wear at all times and attempted to tug at the laces that held the bloody contraption together. She squirmed and groaned, getting more annoyed by the minute. She suddenly jumped as the cabin door swung wide open. The pirate dressed in all leather was standing in the doorway with a silver plate full of delicious looking food on top of it. He began to laugh at the sight of her. "Need some help there love?" He closed the door and set the plate down on the table and walked over to her.

"No I don't need any help from you, and I have a name you know!" She attempts to go for the lace once more, but sighed and turned around so that her back was to Killian. "Alright I guess I do need some help. Just get it started for me and I can undo the rest." He said nothing. He simply took his hand and undid the tie that held the laces in check. He then took his hook hand and began pulling the laces out slowly, the touch of his cold hook to her back made her gasp lightly. "Sorry 'bout that, _Emma_…" his words were like velvet, rolling off his tongue. He loosened the laces half way before she turned around with her hand holding up the front of the corset. She looked into his blue eyes with her green ones. "Thank you, Killian." They both looked into each other's eyes and leaned in closer to each other. Their lips brushed when there was a knock on the door. Killian clears his throat, "Aye, come in!" Kole opens the door and brings in another plate of food. "Ah! Yes, thank you Kole. I almost forgot to go back and grab that plate. Thank you. And tell the men if they need something, talk to you. I'm not to be disturbed the rest of the night." Kole nods and leaves the cabin, closing the door behind him.

While Killian was talking with Kole, Emma had gone behind the changing wall, ripped off the corset and slipped on the night gown. She came around from behind the wall and looked at the plates questionably. "What's all of this?" Killian smiles, "You can't go to bed hungry, so I had the chef prepare you and I something with some dessert to finish off the lovely dinner." She smiles at him and walks over to the chair he had pulled out for her. "Such a gentlemen." He smiled back as he pushed her chair in lightly for her. The meal didn't look as good as the food that was served back in the castle, but the taste was out of this world. Emma couldn't believe that you could get this food to taste this good while out at sea. Killian was glad to see that she was enjoying the meal and proceeded to explain to her how the chef does it. Emma sat there, eating her dinner, and listening to the pirate speak passionately about everything that involved being out on the open waters.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: aaaah! i couldnt help it! i started writing this during lunch at work and had to stay after to finish it lol anywhos! now i definately wont have another chapter up until wed. :) but for now enjoy this one!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Emma's eyes open slowly to see a man on top of her. She suddenly realized it was Killian and gasped, pulling the blanket over her chest. "What are you doing?!" Killian smirks and kisses her passionately. Shocked she did nothing at first. Her cheeks turned crimson red, but as his kiss became deeper, her body relaxed and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her body. He broke the kiss after a minute and began planting kisses down her neck to her shoulders. Her hand went to his hair and gripped it lightly. Killian pushed himself up with his hand and stub, he shifted his weight so he could run his hand down her side, the hand finding the bottom of the nightgown and pulling it up slowly. Emma watches him intensely, unable to control her own limbs.

Emma's eyes shot open and she was lying next to a body. She turned over slightly and saw Killian fast asleep. His arms across his chest, he looked peaceful as he slept. She slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake him, and walked over to the window. She peeks outside and sees a small town coming closer to the ship. She could hear the men up top getting ready to make port. Looking back to Killian on the bed, she smiles slightly. The wardrobe was still open from the night before, so Emma walked over and looked for something to put on so she could go out on the deck. She found a blouse and a skirt, mostly made of cloth, but leather was present. 'What is it about leather with this man?' she looks to Killian to make sure he was still sleeping. Seeing that he was, she takes the night gown off and begins dressing herself. It felt weird that she wasn't wearing the corset for once in her life, but at the same time, a relief.

She put the skirt on first then the blouse. Something didn't feel right with the shirt and she stood there confused. "You have that on backwards love." Emma's cheeks turned red and she spun around fast. "How long have you been awake?!" Killian smiles, "Long enough." He gets up and walks over to her, grabbing his hook and snapping it into place on his stub. Once he reached her, he grabbed the sides of the shirt. "Arms in love." She pulled her arms in and he turned the shirt around for her, holding out the sleeves so she could put her arms through. "Thanks…" she said as she buttons up the front of her chest.

"Anytime my little swan." She rolls her eyes. "I've been meaning to ask you, why do you have so many clothes?" That subject just hit a nerve in Killian. He closed the doors to the wardrobe. "That's a story for another time. Now, we are about to make port and if you will accompany me, I will take you to get some new clothes." Emma nodded and followed him out to the deck. The men stopped in their tracks for a split second before Killians' eyes were on them. A few dared to whistle at Emma who in turn blushed. Killian pulled her close to his side, "Don't worry about them Emma. They won't try anything."

* * *

A guard came through the great doors into the throne room, bowing to the king. "Sire, there has been word of the princess. She sails with the Jolly Rodger and with the same scum that stole the gold and jewels just the other night." The king sighs and rubs his eyes with his fingers. "I trusted him…" The queen leans over and puts her hand over his. "We'll find her David. I'm sure he wouldn't hurt her." he puts on a fake smile and rubs her hand. "I'm sure you're right Snow. It's just… we let him in here with open arms and this is the thanks we get!" The guard standing in front of the king and queen coughed. They both look to him and let him speak. "Actually sir, he had stolen an invitation and killed my men that were posted out front. They also left a message with one of the guards." He calls over the man who Killian had spared.

"Your highness, he told me to say that in order for the swan to be able to fly, she needed to see real adventure. He said he would not return her and… well…"

"Spit it out man! What else did he say?" David stood up from his seat. The guard swallowed hard, "He said that if anyone were to come looking for her, he would personally see them to the lockers." David clenched his fist and sat back down. "We will get her back David. Just believe and have faith." Snow said as she dismissed the guards who bowed and left quickly.

"I hope you're right Snow. Emma's not ready to see the real world. She's still our daughter." Snow White smiles, "David, she's grown up. She'll be fine."

* * *

Killian leads Emma off the ship and onto the docks. "We're quite lucky this town has a market that is close to the docks so we should have no problem getting back to the ship and sailing out within a few hours." Emma raised a brow, "What's the rush Killian?" he laughs a bit, "In this town, they particularly don't much care for me. I may have done a few things in the local tavern that would be frowned upon by most. That's why we are going to the market and back."

Killian let Emma walk ahead as he stayed back to talk to Kole. "Once we reach the market, we'll be there for about an hour or two. You guys need to get the gold and get back. No interruptions." With a nod from his first mate, Killian walked back towards Emma who was talking with an elderly woman. She was smiling and laughing, something Killian didn't think he would ever see the princess do. She seemed so unhappy with her life but now he had her. She had chosen him and maybe one day he would be able to open up to her and tell her all of his wrongs. As soon as Killian came up next to Emma, the older woman frowned and began walking away quickly. Emma turned to Killian. "What was that about?" Killian shrugged and wrapped his hand around her waist. "I told you they don't like me here. Come, the market is this way." She couldn't help but look back in the direction the old woman went and frowned.

The market was small and very busy. There were merchants shouting at each other and at the costumers trying to sell their goods at just the right price. Killian took Emma to a clothing merchant who looked at Emma and smiled. He had offered only the best in his stock, ones which Killian had thrown back at the man. He demanded clothing fit for the sea and the man glared at Killian, but proceeded to open a chest under his table, pulling out woman's clothing for sailing. Emma couldn't believe what she saw. She imagined all leather like the man she was with, but instead, silk and soft cloth was shown to her. She chose most of the clothing the man had to offer from the chest, and Killian had also chosen a hat for her to wear. She questioned the hat, he replied, "In case you were wondering, women usually don't sail with men. And in some towns or searches at sea, they are illegal to be on a ship with just men. So this hat is to hide those beautiful golden locks for if that moment ever comes."

Killian hands the merchant a small pouch full of gold coins and takes Emma to the next spot on his agenda. He stopped in front of a woman selling dresses and scarves along with some warmer clothes. Emma was about to pick out what she wanted when Killian stopped her and chose for her. "Emma, look, if we sail out to the frozen wastelands of the sea, you won't care what I picked, but be thankful that you'll have it." She scoffed and said nothing. "Would you like anything special to eat while we are out at sea? We probably won't be at port for a while after this town." She couldn't help but look into those blue eyes and think about the dream she had last night. "Emma? Emma?" she shakes her head and says, "ah, no, whatever the chef makes I'm sure will be fine for me. I don't want to be treated like a spoiled princess. If I wanted that I would have stayed back at the castle. He smiles back at her and takes her back towards the ship.

The men were loading the last bit of boxes into the ship and Kole was on the dock, keeping an eye out for guards. Killian called out for him to let the men know they were going to sail out soon when Kole suddenly drew his sword. Killians' eyes narrowed and he turned around quickly, pulling Emma behind him. Five local guards were standing before him, their hands on the hilt of their swords. "And what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Killian said, eyeing all of them. Emma put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Killian, what's going on?" he ignored her and drew his own sword.

One of the guards spoke, "we have some information that you have stolen a princess from a neighboring king and queen, along with gold and jewels. Is this true pirate?" Four of the guards draw their swords and point it at Killian. Kole came up to Killians' side, ready to fight. Killian glanced back at Emma then back at the guards. He starts to laugh loudly. "You men are free to search my ship for the princess and the gold I am accused of stealing. I have nothing to hide."

"How do we know that that isn't the princess behind you?" Killian raises his eye brows and pulls Emma to his other side. "Well do you think a princess would be caught dead wearing this outfit? And do you have any idea what she looks like?" The guards look at each other and realize that none of them really knew what she looked like, but they definitely knew princesses didn't wear outfits like the one Emma had on. "We still would like to search your ship for the stolen treasure." Killian sheathed his sword and let the men pass him. The guards searched the entire ship but found nothing. They walked up to Killian and gave him a warning before leaving them to the Jolly Rodger. Killian grabbed Emma's arm and quickly boarded the ship. Kole gave the orders as Killian took the wheel. "Killian did you really steal treasure from my castle and family?" Emma looked at him with sad and hurt eyes.

"Emma now really isn't the time—" she cut him off. "Did you or didn't you?!" He sighs and shakes his head. "No love, I didn't. But for right now, I need you to go to my cabin and wait for me there. Things are about to get interesting."


End file.
